Frozen Flame
by PixelSprites
Summary: What happens if Elsa meets another person with powers? What if she had someone she knew she could never hurt, who would be with her no matter what? This story is about Aiden, one who can control an element as well. When he learns of Elsa's powers, he realises that he was not alone as well. But what would happen if he tried to help... ElsaxOC! Rated T in case.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. First off I just want to say I'm totally in love with Frozen and it's characters! I know what I have in mind, which you'll see (I hope) in this chapter, has been thought of by other people, but I wanted a version of mine as well. :D So yeah.

This chapter in a summary is basically introducing my OC. I haven't written anything about Elsa and Anna yet but I'll get to it in the next few chapters, along with my own character.

Anyway it's my first story and I hope it's alright! Hopefully my title is original though. *fingers crossed*

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC! :D

* * *

Heat spread throughout the room - quick and sure - followed by a loud sound, as if someone had burst a dozen balloons. Then came the ringing of metal as pots fell, it's contents spilling out and onto the ground. A small boy stood in the midst of it all, recoiling back, his body flinching as the metal met with the tiled floor. His eyes opened slowly, taking in the scene, then turning to meet his mother.

"It's fine, Aiden. I'm fine," his mother quickly spoke, noticing the shocked expression Aiden held. She clutched her right hand tightly, but the red on her skin could still be seen. The boy was only six! She could not - no, would not even dare to let her son know it was his fault; and she did not blame him either.

Aiden opened his mouth, wanting to speak, but he was interrupted when the door to the kitchen slammed open.

"What happened here?" Aiden's father said, before taking a good look at the mess. It took a mere second to figure it out. He was afraid that something bad would happen, and his fears were met with an answer: Aiden and his mother were cooking dinner together, as always, but in the hype of it all, he must have lost control.

The old man saw the burn on his wife's hand, and quickly brought her out of the room, into the living room, gesturing for her to sit down before he went into another room. When he came back into the living room, he held some sort of bottle in his hand. Aiden followed and stayed with his mother, but kept his distance. He knew what happened and how it happened, so he did not dare approach her in fear he would do it again.

"This will ease the pain," his father said, applying the medicine on her hand. Luckily it was not that bad a burn. She must have placed her hand a distance away before the accident. When he was done, he brought her up to their bedroom, then came back down. Aiden only looked on when his father helped her, and now he was met with disappointed, resentful eyes. No words were exchanged, but Aiden knew what was going to happen. He knew why, too. His mother was brought to the room so she would not see what her 'perfect' husband would do, the pain he would inflict on him. She would not be able to hear the whimpers, to understand what he would experience. As he made his way toward Aiden, his boots dragging against the wooden floorboards, his fingers straightened. Aiden could already feel his father slapping his cheek, he could feel a chill run up his back. His own hands started to tremble and his body was already cringing, ready to take a hit.

The old man's footsteps stopped. Slowly, his hands raised up into the air. Aiden closed his eyes and braced himself. The air made a sound as if it were being pushed as his father's hand came downward, finding its way to Aiden's face.

But then there was a flash. It all seemed to happen so slowly. The flames sprouted from his hands, small and dim at first, then bright and intense all at the same time. It flew out of his palms, joining together like magnets, turning into a small ball of flame, then suddenly, its curved sides started to move, deforming the sphere, entering into it's core then disappearing. For a short moment there was silence, then a burst; and the old man was sent flying back. Aiden fell back into the sofa, sweat beading down from his forehead. His eyes were wide, staring at the motionless figure across the room as silence filled the place. The heat slowly died down, and for a moment there was peace. But it was broken quickly.

Aiden could hear the shuffling from upstairs. His mother! If she found out… No. She must not know what happen. His six year old heart loved her too much to ruin her relationship with his father. At least he treated her well, he thought. He quickly hopped to his feet, then ran toward the door, opening it for, possibly, the last time.

* * *

And woo! Although it's really short, this is chapter one's end! I thought of calling it like "The First Flame" or something, but then I would have to name all other chapters and I figured I was a bit too lazy to do that. I'm sorry. :(

Anyway it's my first time taking a story in a long while actually, and somewhat in the romance genre at that. I hope it isn't too bad.

So I know I haven't described how anyone looks like yet, which is essential since they weren't in the movie. I'll get to it! :D  
So yeah, please review it and.. I really will appreciate it. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Man! This took awhile. I actually finally took the time to sit down and finish this** chapter.  
This christmas season was an especially busy one for me this year. I had many things to do with my church as well as a couple of projects due when school reopens.

Anyway, here is the 2nd chapter. I actually wanted to include some more of Aiden, as well as Elsa and Anna's accident, but decided against it. I could use the transition for the next chapter. HAHAH spoilers. ;P

* * *

It was a good thing the city of Odiarus was huge. Aiden tried to distance himself from the house as much as he could. He knew not where to go, but luck had it that he made it to the bustling city center, where the people would not bother helping a random couple to look for a missing child. He had feeling that he had no need to even travel this far into the city, because his father would have probably coaxed his mother into leaving him. But then again, there was already a resentment that crept inside his soul that was aimed toward the old man. Safer, it would be, to be as far from them than to risk getting caught once again. The people were utterly selfish in the city, none willing to help the homeless and only aiming for their own goals.

As Aiden walked around, he noticed a couple of people, dressed in ragged and dirty clothes, sneaking around some of the stalls that lined a busy alleyway. The place was so crowded nobody could point out the homeless men at all. Even he had lost sight of them when he lost his focus for just a second. Intrigued, he decided to follow closely behind after locating them once again, as well as trying to quieten his footsteps in the process. As he got closer, he realised that their hands were hidden behind the cloak they wore. One got close to a food stall, and with a skillful movement, his hand reached out in a blur, grabbed something and disappeared back into his cloak. That sleight of hand was so well done Aiden almost could not see the man grabbing anything at all; but he knew the theft was already done.

Aiden was awe-struck. Just, wow! How amazing these men were at what they were doing, even if it was stealing. He decided to try it for himself, but first he wanted to find a suitable cloak - or at least a rag of sorts to cover his body. He went to another alleyway first, and found some rags lying on the floor. Probably belonging to another beggar who had already left the place. He took it and put it on, then went back.

The feeling was unnerving, as he walked across a stall. He could feel his heart beating faster and faster with every step he took. Aiden aimed for one of the stalls selling food, and when he reached, he tried to put into action what he saw. He shot his arm out, quick as he could. His fingers trying its best to wrap around any food, or heck, anything he could grab. When he felt something, he grabbed it, then immediately pulled his arm back, positioning it beneath the cloak. He continued walking for a moment… Then he heard a gasp.

Oh no. His footsteps quickened, almost turning into a run.

"These are really, really good!" Aiden stopped. His head swung around to realise it was just a customer trying out the owner's food. There was a long, audible sigh. He did it, amazingly. A slight grin appeared on his face, but he was lucky to have even got away with his first try. Beginner's luck, probably.

2 Years later

Far away, across the waters that spread throughout the horizon there stood a kingdom in another country. The kingdom of Arendelle. The kingdom was large, but only a small area was home to the people. At the edge of this small town there stood a large castle; above the waters that led to the ocean - it was home to the rulers of the kingdom.

As dawn approached, there was movement in the castle. Light streamed through openings from the drawn curtains and revealed a little girl with strawberry blonde hair. She crept across the room, from her bed to another. Slowly and carefully, she peered above the bed she approached, looking at her sister.

"Elsa," She whispered. "Psst! Elsa!"

The girl got up the bed and positioned herself on top of Elsa. The light was slowly becoming brighter, and she could see Elsa's face clearly now. Her platinum blonde hair shown lightly in the room, and there was a slight curve at the edges of her lips.

"Wake up, wake up!"

"Anna, go back to sleep."

Elsa's eyes opened ever so slightly as she said that, but the smile she tried to hide was showing.

"I just can't! The sky's awake, so I'm awake," Anna turned around to face the ceiling and placed a hand dramatically on her forehead as she responded to Elsa, trying to get her sister to laugh and finally get up and play with her. While she was talking, Elsa took a peek at her younger sister, and it was as if there was a sort of mischievous glint in her eyes - like she knew what to do exactly; but to what result?

"Go play by yourself," She carefully pushed Anna away, causing her to fall off the bed, but making sure she was not using too much strength to hurt her.

There was an annoyed expression on Anna's face for a moment, for just a second, but it vanished just as quickly as she remembered what she needed to do. What she had always done when she wanted Elsa to play with her. She quickly got back on Elsa's bed and placed a hand on her head, trying to get her attention.

"Elsa, do you want to build a snowman?" She asked - and that was when Elsa smirk turned into a grin.

* * *

And it's done! How was it? Really appreciated the reviews I received! Thank you to those who wrote them!  
Oh and yeah, I really wanted to elaborate more on Aiden, but I had to give him a way to somewhat survive alone for him to continue in this story.

Anyway, I hope it's fine, and I can't wait to continue. :D


End file.
